The Queen of Time
by coolcat
Summary: Link is almost killed by Gannondorf. His recovery would take too long and Gannon is planning to destroy more of Hyrule....Who will defeat him?
1. Pure hatered

Link glared at the gigantic black castle that layed in front of him.  
  
The beautiful rainbow bridge that the sages bulit for him to get into the   
  
castle sat there, waiting for him to cross it. But he didn't, not at that moment  
  
anyway. He was thinking of why the sinister Gannondorf released Princess Zelda  
  
from his clutches. "Don't tell me that you forgot!" A high, squeaky voice above him  
  
told him that Navi had just read his thoughts. "I didn't know that you read thoughts,  
  
Navi." Link told her as he gazed at the boiling lava below the castle.  
  
"I don't, it's just the look on your face, I could tell what you were  
  
thinking. " Navi finished. "Gannon took the triforce of wisdom from Zelda,  
  
then he decided that she wasn't needed and released her." Navi paused after that long sentence.  
  
"Yeah, but he almost killed her when took it away, leaving her almost drained."  
  
Link said quietly than began again, "Now he wants me to battle him so he can kill me  
  
so he can take the triforce from me!" LInk snarled. He was extremly angry.  
  
He began to stomp across the bridge. "Link, what are you doing?!" You can't  
  
go there, you don't have enough potions or fairies to revive yourself if you fail!!"  
  
Navi screamed at him to go back, buzzed in his face anything to make him stop and turn around  
  
to leave this situation. But Link saw or heard nothing as he let pure hatred drive   
  
lead him to Gannon's lair. 


	2. The showdown

As Link stomped into the gloomy castle he could hear organ music playing.  
  
It sounded faraway, like miles from the castle. But then he heard something  
  
else..."Link dispell the six barriers then you are free to enter the chamber  
  
were Gannon lurks.." The light sage's voice was faraway also but sounded more  
  
inviting then the organ music. Link groaned, he was hoping to just get the boss key,   
  
defeat Gannon and leave but it wasn't that easy. Starting from the door on his left Link   
  
destroyed the barriers quickly. When the seal over the chamber was finally broken  
  
Link stepped in front of it. He drew in a shuddering breath, maybe he should  
  
have listened to Navi..."No, I'll beat him myself!" Link sounded brave as he stepped  
  
into the first chamber. When he finally got to the chamber with the boss key  
  
two stalfos suddenly dropped from the ceiling defeating hurriedly Link nabbed  
  
the key and headed to the next chamber. The organ music was extremly loud now.  
  
It vibrated off the walls, but still Link pressed on. Up the long, winding, stairs  
  
to Gannon. Then to the final room. He hesitated as he reached the door but then opened  
  
it. Link was startled as he relized who was hunched over the organ causing the horrid racket.  
  
"Well, well, I have been waiting for you , Link," Gannon said without turning to look  
  
at him. "Let's go Gannon, I want to leave this awful castle", Link repiled bravely.  
  
"You know that's almost exactly what Zelda said, but then looked what happened to her." Gannon   
  
sneered coldly. " But I can't resist a challenge." Gannon trailed off. He stoped playing and whirled around.  
  
Link, think that was going to attack withdrew his sword. Gannon laughed.  
  
"You better watch what your doing or you' re going to end up like Zelda."  
  
With that He attacked. 


	3. Near death

An earthquake punch sent Link to the ground. "Ouch!" Link was thrown off his feet  
  
Gannon was sniggering. "This is going to be easy!" He was grinning as he threw a   
  
ball of energy at Link, who was still laying on the ground. The pain was unbearable.  
  
But Link would never give up this early. Getting back on his feet and wiping blood off the   
  
corner of his mouth, he was poised for Gannon's next attack. Aother ball of destructive energy  
  
Link waited for it...and sent it back at Gannon! While Gannon was was crippled Link  
  
charged his light arrows and shot Gannon. Gannon fell out of the air and lay motionless  
  
on the ground. Link stepped fourth to deliver three quick blows. But after doing that  
  
Link jumped on the outer platforms, Gannon recovered fast. Angry that the boy had got a hit of  
  
him he sent a huge ball, it was the size of 3 combined! When Link's back was turned he shot it.  
  
Link screamed as he was hit. This was too much. Link exited out of the casle limping and running at the same time.  
  
Blood was running down his chin and there was a cut on his arm. As he finally stepped on out in the cool night air.  
  
He ran or tried to across the bride. When he got to the other side he blacked out. 


	4. Her majesty's decision

Someone was calling to Link. "Link, wake up! Link!" Their voice sounded urgent.  
  
"Who? What?" Link was puzzled. Who was calling to him? His eyes fluttered open.  
  
He could just make out the tiny figure of Saria. "What are you doing here? Why am I here?"  
  
Link glanced around, he was in his house in Korkori forest. "Shhh..." You been through alot."  
  
His head was cradled in her arms. "Ouch!" LInk's head throbbed with pain. She was gently rubbing  
  
his forehead with a damp washcloth. "How did I get here? I was at Gannon's castle just a moment ago!"  
  
"When you fainted, Navi warped you here." She replied. "She is now at the Temple of Time, praying for your recovery  
  
with the Princess." "I want to go see them, to tell them that I am alright, so they don't worry." Link told her as he got up.  
  
"Use the Ocarina, you're too weak too walk there." Link nodded. Pulling out the Ocarina, he played the Prelude of Light.  
  
Instanly, he was at the temple. Turing around he spotted Zelda kneeling at the shrine where the spirital stones were displayed.  
  
Navi was hovering next to her. Zelda got up an turned around. "Oh ,Link your're here!" She was dressed in her ususal dress.  
  
But on her face her makeup was running, and her eyes red, she had been crying for a long time. She ran to him and wrapped  
  
her arms around him, sobbing. "Link, when I heard what happened, I thought you were...." She trailled off. Link was surprised at her.  
  
The Princess didn't show any affection till now."We are so happy that your're Okay!" Her voice sounded muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in his chest.  
  
"Link, your sure you're alright?" Navi anxiously asked him. Link was too busy to answer because her highness was gripping  
  
him so hard that he could hardly breathe! "Zelda! Releash him! He can't take a breath!" Navi screamed. The Princess let him go, slowly.  
  
"Sorry" She blushed. Link took in lungful of air. All of a sudden, she got serious. "Link, we need to have someone needs to sabotage Gannon's plans,   
  
in the upcoming weeks." As she told him these things, a desprate look came into her eyes. "I'll go then" Link repiled, stepping forward.  
  
But her majesty shook her head, her hair catching the light from the window."No, you are too weak form the attack, and the army..." Was mostly killed" Link finished  
  
the sentence. Link thought about something and said, "What about the sages? Don't they have a ton of power?" The Princess stood there,  
  
thinking. "There's a slim chance, they were just waken though, their power won't be up for a while. "Well, we are out of ideas!" Link threw up  
  
his hands. "No, we're not" Zelda began steadliy. "I'll go." 


	5. The departure

They stared at each other for half a second after she said that. Then Link's laughter broke  
  
the silence. "Come on Princess, let's get serious now." A grin was plastered on his confused face.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding, I want to go." Zelda finshed quietly. The grin slid off, now replaced with a  
  
concerned look. "You can't be serious! Gannon almost killed me! Do you think he's going to go light on you?"  
  
Link screamed at her. Zelda just remained calm. "I have my magic and I will use some of your tools, if you don't  
  
mind" Zelda told him. Her head was bowed. "I won't let you go, I won't!" Link crossed his arms and stood in front  
  
of the entrance. The Princess looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears. "You can't make me stay here, I will just   
  
warp to another location." Her body trembled with each sob. "He has a scheme to destroy Lake Hylia, and maybe more!" She pointed in the direction of the  
  
castle. She continued, "I'm not going to sit in here while he messes everything up!" When she was through, she was breathing heavy.  
  
Link gazed at her, she was stubborn! "Fine, but I think you should run it by Impa, to see what she thinks." Link was trying to talk  
  
so the hurt in his voice wasn't recognizable. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for tomorrow's battle." She gently pushed him out  
  
of the way and through the dark entryway, leaving Link and Navi befuddled."Surely, Zelda didn't mean it." Navi asked Link. He shrugged he didn't know  
  
if she was for real or not! But Link secretly hoped she was joking. The next day was a warm, cheerful day with birds singing. It didn't  
  
look like there was going to be a fight to the death any time soon. As Link was glancing out over the tops of houses from the window a knock was heard  
  
at the door. "Come in" Link sighed. Saria ran hurridly to him. "Link have you heard? Zelda is going to battle Gannon!" She broke off and looked at the   
  
tense look in his face. "Yes I know she told me yesterday." He looked out the window. "Really? I just-" She was cut off by a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Link yelled. As the door slowy opened, Link was shocked, it was Zelda!. Her long hair was pulled up in a little bun on the back of her head.  
  
She was dressed as one of the korkori with a pair of green shorts and a sleveeless top. Instead of her white high-heeled shoes, there were boots just like Link's  
  
but feminine, like Saria 's. "Uh..Hi. I just wanted to say bye before I left." Link didn't notice but there was dark circles under her eyes, like she  
  
didn't sleep very well. But she was still beautiful even in her arkward clothes. Saria hugged her and said good luck. Navi wished her.  
  
a safe return. She stepped up to Link and hugged him, not the super tight hug but a "I'll miss you hug".  
  
As she stepped away, he asked her, "Have you talked it over yet with Impa? Does she approve?" Zelda nodded. Suddenly   
  
tears sprang to her eyes and Link could feel tears stinging in his eyes himself. Before they both knew it, they were both   
  
crying and couldn't stop. "Bye, come back safe" Link wispered in her ear. She nodded again stepped away. Opening the door and looking back for a second then she ran to  
  
on her way to Gannon's castle. 


	6. Second thoughts

When Zelda arrived at the castle she was out of breath. All the equiment  
  
that she was carrying weighed a ton. Reasting against a boulder, she stared to  
  
unpack her belongs to make sure she didn't forget something. She had borrowed.  
  
Link's bow and light arrows and three fairies. Zelda shuddered when she pulled them out,  
  
she hoped that she wouldn't have to use them. Next she took out the shield,sword and   
  
Zelda didn't know why, but there was the golden gautlets and the Megaton hammer.  
  
Link had begged her to take them, she didn't really know but took them without  
  
question. Silpping on the gautlets she felt a slight tingling sensation starting  
  
from her fingers and down to her elbows. "If they could see me now", Zelda muttered  
  
to herself. She was reminded of the townspeople who always complemented on her  
  
clothes. But now she knew no one would complement her now. She looked up   
  
suddenly and gazed at the night sky. It wasn't chilly but she felt a   
  
shiver down her back. Probably the castle she thought to herself. Packing her stuff back up  
  
she began to walk towards the castle. Wait, maybe I shouldn't do this. Stopping  
  
in her tracks, she thought that. Maybe I am overreacting, I should let Link go,  
  
he's stronger than me. But then she pictured Link standing there with a bandage  
  
around his arm, she reconsidered. "No he's not strong enough," Zelda   
  
said out loud. Without hesitating more she began to walk across the bridge. 


End file.
